The Humans of Ooo
by EvilLydia
Summary: The human from the islands come to the land of Ooo. Luckily for them, Finn is there to help them along the way.


I don't own adventure time, just a really big fan of the show.

Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Fin was ecstatic when he saw several ships of humans approaching the beach. Especially upon seeing his mother's face again, his heart warmed. He had done this, it was because of him.

As they made their way onto the beach in small groups and pairs he was somewhat dismayed. None of them were prepared for this, they all looked so scared. But how could they be? He decided that, no matter what anyone said or did, the best teacher was experience.

By the time he made it to where they were all starting to gather, his mother was just being set down on the sand. "Everyone," she called their attention and the chattering quieted down. "I have something important to tell you." As he stood by her all attention was focused on them. "This," she faced him, "is my son." Over the low murmur of the crowd, she continued. "Many years ago he was taken from me and brought here. Finn has lived here most of his life and knows the dangers of what we are going to face."

Fin was a little uncomfortable with all the attention on him like this and looked around for Jake for moral support. However, his brother was too busy having fun in the ocean to hear any of this.

"I am so happy you have returned to your family," she looked like she was starting to tear up. In the back of his mind, he wondered if her actual body was capable of crying. "Or rather, we've come to you. Ha. Ah, oh I mean, we are all your family. So, here we are." She was beginning to get a little awkward.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are," he said to her. Then he turned to the crowd in front of them, "Um, hi." The crowd cheered at his little wave and he could feel his face heating up a little. "So, um, welcome to Ooo."

"What sort of dangers are there?" came a voice from the crowd.

"Are the mutants going to eat us?" asked another.

"Is that why you only have one arm? Because a mutant ate it?"

"What?! No, that's not- they don't really-" Suddenly the memory of meeting Lady's parents surfaced in his mind.

He had to take a breath and collect his thoughts before continuing. "Most... mutants," the word was odd and foreign to him. Somehow, it felt wrong to call the people that lived here 'mutants', "are harmless, unless you go donking up their stuff. They're just, ya know, people." The sea of blank faces left him feeling uncertain about his own words.

While he was at a loss as to how to continue, a strong-looking man stepped up next to him. He recognized him as one of the men that helped his mother off the ship. "Thank you, young man." he placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and met his gaze for a moment. "Now, then," he addressed the people, "the first order of business is to find a new home for ourselves. A place that we may call our own."

Among the cheering, Minerva said, "Oh yes, brilliant point Captain Hadvark."

"Settle down," he turned to her, "Thank you, Minerva." Captain Hadvark smiled sharply, "We need to head inland."

Before Finn knew what was happening, the Captain had rounded everyone up and they were moving forward. Instead of marching with them he just stood, watching for a moment. "Hey," Jake walked up to him and shook, splashing him with cold water. "Aren't you going with them? You were going to lead them through all this."

"No," Finn shook his head, "They have a good leader." He did mean that, besides he never wanted to be the leader. "I just thought... I don't know." Sometimes it was hard to put feelings into words.

"Just thought what?" Jake elbowed him in the ribs.

Finn sighed deeply, "I thought it was going to be more... like _they_ were coming home. But this was never _their _home, was it?"

By the time they had finished talking, the humans were no longer in sight. However, they weren't hard to track down. It turns out that if you take a large group of humans and put them in an unfamiliar territory, they tend to make a lot of noise. He was content to follow along and help those in need.

After only an hour of walking more than half of the people in the group claimed that they couldn't go any further. Finn was very confused by this. A lot of the people in the group were the same age as he was. So, why were they acting like grannies?

But the people in charge, or at least they were acting like they were in charge, kept circling back to encourage people. Taking their example, Finn did the same. Even with all of this, they had to stop several times. He wanted to talk with his mother but she was wrapped up in her analysis of the country. When he tried to talk with her she would reply with "Yes, yes," or "of course dear," no matter what he said so he gave up.

Instead of sticking around, he decided to go ahead and clear out any dangers. "Dude," Jake spoke up, "humans are kinda lame."

"Come on Jake," Finn tried to defend them, "They're new here. Give 'em a break."

They both saw the flaming skulls flying at them. Fin retrieved his sword while Jake stretched between his legs and grew so that he could meet them head-on. "Whatever," Jake said as he tossed Finn into the swarm, only to catch him before he hit the ground. "I'm bored. I'm going to see Lady."

"Whatever man, I'll see you around." Finn finished up the mess easily on his own.


End file.
